1 tahun 1 bulan yang lalu
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Cara Yoshiko Fujisawa mengucapkan Selamat Ulang tahun untuk Hikaru Matsuyama. ONE SHOOT! Maaf telaat publish. Special for Hikaru Matsuyama's birthday . hehe RnR pleassee


Olaaalalala…

Saya kembali lagii dengan account baru karena account lama lupaa passwordnyaa

Hedeuuuh… maafkan saya yaa teman-teman!

This fict is for Hikaru matsuyama yang berulang tahun tanggal 21 Juni yang lalu *maap telaat*

Ulang tahun . suatu event tahunan yang pastilah setiap orang di dunia ini ingin mendapatkan ucapan bahkan kejutan special dari orang terkasih bukan ? tapi semenjak hari putusnya kami , apakah aku akan tetap menjadi yang terkasih di hatinya? Padahal aku ingin sekali mengucapkannya .

**Disclaimer**

**Captain Tsubasa : Yoichi Takahashi**

**1 Tahun 1 bulan yang Lalu : siikudaponii**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

==Happy reading!==

21 Juni tahun XXXX

Pagi yang cerah untuk tersenyum , menikmati semilir angin dari balik kaca mobil ini . Udara sudah mulai dingin pertanda aku akan segera sampai di kota di mana kota ini sangat terkenal sekali dengan salju yang tak pernah diduga kapan datangnya . Ya , Hokaido . Tempat yang aku tuju sekarang bersama ibu dan ayahku yang dengan gembira dan rela menjemputku di kota Tokyo yang panasnya bukan main untuk berlibur di kota asalku ini.

Namaku Yoshiko Fujisawa . Gadis berambut hitam sedikit pirang berusia 19 tahun . Seorang mahasiswa biasa dari fakultas ekonomi Tokyo School of Mangement. Mendengar nama kampusku pastilah kalian menganggapku ini gadis yang tidak boleh diremehkan karena hanya anak-anak genius saja yang bisa bersekolah di sana bukan? Tidak juga kupikir. Dari sekian mahasiswa yang belajar di sana mungkin nilaiku yang paling rendah . 3,9 . Ya , nilai yang dengan mudah bisa diraih siapa saja di kampusku itu.

Mobil yang aku tumpangi ini melaju sedikit kencang karena memang jalanan menuju rumahku di Hokaido bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Aku yang duduk di jok penumpang depan hanya sedikit aneh dengan pemandangan yang masih asli ini. Tidak seperti di Tokyo. Gedung-gedung tinggi banyak yang menjulang di sana. Angin di sini masih sama. Masih asli.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang ku tumpangi ini melambat.

"Ayah ke mini market dulu. Mau beli air mineral . air ayah habis. "

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil pertanda mengijinkan.

"Aah..aku juga mau membeli sedikit cemilan untuk di rumah. Kau ikut turun Yoshiko ?"

"Tidak, Bu . Aku di mobil saja" Jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

Sekarang aku sendiri di mobil . Sebelum ayah turun, aku meminta ayah mematikan mesin mobilnya saja karena kau ingin menikmati angin dengan mempuka kaca mobil.

Sejuk . Semilir angin menembus kulit dan rambutku.

Tiba-tiba saja mataku tertuju pada jam digital yang ayah letakkan di mobil. Hari ini tanggal 21 June XXXX . sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu tentang tanggal itu . Oh yaa aku tahu apa .

Tak berapa lama ayah dan ibu kembali ke mobil . Mobil kami dengan kecepatan lebih melaju dan singkat setengah jam sudah sampai di suatu rumah besar modern. Ya, itu rumahku . Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Paman San –supir kami- langsung dengan sigap menurunkan barang-barangku. Tanpa pikir panjang setelah semua barang masuk ke kamarku, aku memilih membersihkan diri sejenak. Berendam di bathtub dengan aroma terapi lavender sengguh aku rindukan. Karena saat di tokyo aku jarang sekali bisa mandi rilex sepertri ini. Yang ada hanya mandi 15 menit kemudian ke kampus atau mengerjakan tugas seabrek. Ku hirup dalam-dalam wangi lavender. Sambil berendam aku ambil ponselku dan segera ku pilih menu Music Palyer dan memainkan lagu Coba Katakan dari Maliq n d'essential yang sudah menjadi most played di ponselku ini.

Mendengarkan lagu ini sedikit membuatku sesak. Karena lagu ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada kejadian pahit yang pernah ku alami. Hari di mana aku dan dia . aaahh… menyebalkan! Aku jadi tidak nafsu lagi untuk mandi.

Setelah berganti pakaian aku turun ke ruang tengah. Aku mendapati nenekku yang sudah tua renta ada di sana. Nenek menanyakan kabarku. Aku jawab dengan agak keras. Bukan karena aku kurang ajar tapi memang pendengaran nenek yang sudah mulai berkurang yang membuatku melakukan itu.

Lagu most played Coba katakan masih melantun dengan indah. Jujur saja, lagu ini menyakitkan bukan main. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menjadikan lagu ini most played urutan pertama di ponselku. Kisah itu telah usai Yoshiko. Dan sayangnya dia tidak berusaha memperbaikinya atau mempertahankannya bahkan penjelasan tentang semua kejadian . Luka yang telah dibuat 1 tahun 1 bulan yang lalu masih membekas sempurna. Jika dia datang lagi, aku akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Karena aku masih menginginkannya.

Selamat ulang tahun Hikaru Matsuyama . Sembah sujud sungkem dari Yoshiko Fujisawa.

**FIN**

Huaaaaaaaaaaa…..

ini fict pertama miyu aoba di account ini

Jelek yaaa ? alurnya aneh banget bukaan ?

Hehe…

RnR pleasee :D


End file.
